Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a data storage method and apparatus.
With the diversification of applications executed in mobile devices, convenience has increased, but the frequency of processing important data (such as financial data, keys, certificates, international mobile equipment identity (IMEI), and SimLock) has also increased and attack techniques threatening the security of the data has been being developed. Therefore, it may be important to utilize crypto graphic techniques on important data to provide secure storage. The secure storage feature is a technique for securely storing and decrypting important data. According to the secure storage feature, data is securely stored and managed at the request of an application processing the data and only the application is permitted to access the data.
The secure storage feature may utilize cryptographic techniques to protect data from applications that do not have data access right or malicious software (i.e., malware or virus). The secure storage feature may further utilize techniques for securely managing a key used in the cryptographic techniques.